Enerto Assensa Vidium
by Milunais
Summary: -Tu penses à quoi ? - A rien ! - Arrête de mentir, je te connais maintenant ! - Bon très bien. Je... non c'est ridicule ! - Dis-moi ou je m'en vais et te laisse seule ! - Non, reste, ne pars pas. J'ai besoin de toi. Je ne pourrais pas me relever seule. Voilà à quoi je pensais ! Sans toi, je ne suis plus rien. - Je pense la même chose. Sans moi, tu ne ferais pas grand chose seule.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling. Sauf les personnages inventés bien entendu !

**_Prologue écrit en écoutant Some Nights de Fun._**

* * *

Prologue - Le 2 mai 1998

Un jour on nait. Un jour on meurt. Il en va de même pour tout le monde. Mais le monde est semé d'embûche qu'on ne peut pas toujours éviter. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait dans ces cas là ? On s'écroule pour mieux se relever. Se relever fier et courageux en apprenant des blessures qu'on a subit et des erreurs qu'on a pu faire par le passer. Mais parfois, même toujours. On voit la mort en face et on ne sait pas comment lutter contre.

_Boum._

Elle sursauta. Ses pensées rompues par cette nouvelle explosion. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là. Elle devait bouger car de nouveaux ennemis arrivaient et ne lui feraient aucun cadeau. Elle avait pensé que c'était une belle soirée pour mourir mais elle n'abandonnerait pas. Elle était trop fière pour ça. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle et un éclair d'effroi passa sur son visage. Jamais elle n'aurait cru voir un tel carnage. De nombreux corps mutilé traînaient à terre. Des corps provenant des deux camps. Aucune distinction. Seulement des morts.

Elle regarda en direction de la grande porte et elle l'a vit. Elle vit cet éclair de folie dans les yeux de Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle courut pour essayer de la rattraper alors que la mangemorte se dirigeait dans un couloir désert avant de pénétrer dans une salle de classe tout aussi vide. Elle s'avança, prudemment, baguette sortit. Et là, elle s'effondra. Un doloris en pleine poitrine.

- Alors ma chère amie. On ne prend même plus la peine de me saluer. Tu sais, je vais finir par me vexer. Franchement, je suis persuadée que nous pourrions être de très grandes amies toutes les deux. J'aimerais que tu y réfléchisses sérieusement.

- Plutôt crever que d'être amie avec quelqu'un comme toi. Avec quelqu'un de ton espèce, sale folle !

- Tut ! Tut ! Tut ! Je vais me fâcher ! Et je suis persuadée que tu n'as pas envie de me voir énervée. Tu sais. Mon maître ma demander de m'occuper de toi. Oh bien sûr, je n'ai pas le droit de te tuer. Juste te blesser, te mutiler, te torturer. Et tous les mots qui s'en rapprochent. Commençons donc maintenant. _Endoloris._

Elle souffrait. Ses traits étaient déjà marqués par les combats qu'elle avait durement menés précédemment et là, elle ne pouvait pas répliqué. Déjà à terre à cause du précédent sort. Mais plus rien ne pouvais la retenir et elle se releva avec difficulté. Elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle était plus forte qu'elle ne le montrait.

- Je vois que tu es toujours en pleine forme après ceci. Et bien je crois que je n'ai plus d'autre choix. _Enerto Assensa Vidium._

Sa vue se brouilla, son équilibre se troubla. Et elle tomba. Inconsciente sans personne pour l'aider.

* * *

_Voilà donc un prologue assez court je vous l'accorde._

_Mais il y a plus de suspense comme ça !_

_Je ne pourrais pas vous donner de date précise pour le chapitre 1 car je ne sais vraiment pas quand il sera là !_

_Pour ce qui est du Rating M, c'est pas pour tout de suite mais je préviendrais avant le chapitre !_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling. Sauf les personnages inventés bien entendu !

_**Chapitre écrit devant Rolland Garros.**_

* * *

Chapitre 1 - 4 mois plus tard

_Hiii ! Hiii ! Haaa !_

_Un rire d'enfant résonna. Hermione regarda tout autour d'elle, pensant qu'elle rêvait. Mais non. Une petite fille se tenait bien tout près d'elle, un sourire ancré sur son doux visage enfantin. L'enfant tendit une main vers elle. Mains couverte de confiture... de fraise à en juger par sa couleur. Tiens, c'était sa préférée. La sorcière regarda la fillette qui lui présentait toujours sa menotte toute potelée._

_« Nous nous connaissons ? s'étonna Hermione._

_- Non. Mais je suis sure que tu es une très gentille dame !_

_- Je… Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ?_

_- Hermione ! Hermione Jean Granger, s'écria l'enfant avec enthousiasme, dévoilant dans un sourire une dentition à laquelle il manquait les deux dents de devant. Tu sais, ma maman m'interdit de parler aux étrangers. Mais je sais qu'avec toi je ne risque rien. Et puis je vais avoir neuf ans la semaine prochaine ! Je suis née le 19 septembre et je serai bientôt une grande ! Et toi, tu t'appelles comment ? Et tu as quel âge ? Madame ?! Madame ? Tu m'écoutes ? »_

_Non, en réalité, elle n'écoutait plus depuis longtemps. Pour la simple raison que tout cela était impossible. Elle se trouvait devant elle-même. Avec près de 10 ans de moins. Deux Hermione Granger, un exemplaire de 19 ans, et l'autre de seulement 9 ans... Elle regarda la petite fille sans pourtant la reconnaître. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi elle ne se retrouvait pas dans ce regard ? Dans ces gestes ? Elle dévisagea un peu plus l'enfant... Et Hermione se retrouva seule. La petite fille s'était volatilisée. Comme happée par une force invisible, mais néanmoins magique. Le paysage n'était plus là. Elle, elle restait planter au sol. Dans un décor de noir. Sans rien pour la sortir de là, sans savoir pourquoi elle se trouvait là. Mais d'ailleurs, où était-elle ?_

.

« Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends ma belle mais je veux que tu saches qu'ici, tu nous manques horriblement, expliqua Ginny, les yeux pleins de larmes. Quatre mois sans t'entendre nous parler c'est vraiment très très long, tu sais. Ton oreille attentive me manque. Tes petites piques par-ci par-là qui ont toujours tendance à me faire sourire, même quand elles me sont adressées, me manquent. Le plus souvent, c'est quand tu t'en prends à Ron pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne doit pas parler la bouche pleine... Et puis quand tu t'occupes d'Harry pour lui demander de faire attention et de ne pas se mettre en danger inutilement. Le danger... »

Elle s'interrompit. Elle avait dans les yeux les fantômes d'une guerre encore trop proche pour qu'elle puisse espérer avoir ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de répit. Elle poussa un soupir tandis qu'elle parcourait des yeux le visage pâle de son amie. Hermione ressemblait à une poupée de porcelaine, au teint si blanc qu'elle avait l'impression que le seul fait de la toucher la briserait...

« Mais tu sais, c'est terminé. Tout ça, c'est derrière nous maintenant ! Harry a réussi et nous sommes libres, nous vivons enfin dans un monde à peu près calme bien qu'il y ait toujours des petits malins qui cherchent à nous faire peur. Je ne sais pas si je te l'ai dit, mais tu nous manques Hermione. Tu sais, on ne dirait pas comme ça mais quatre mois, c'est long. Oh... ça fait déjà quatre mois que la guerre est finie... Mais ça fait aussi quatre interminables mois que tu es allongée dans ce lit et que tu ne réponds à aucune de nos paroles. Même pas un tout petit signe pour nous dire que tu vas bien et que tu vas bientôt te réveiller. Non, tu es allongée et nous attendons. Nous ne savons même pas si tu nous entends mais nous persistons. Les médecins disent que ça peut t'aider. Donc je persiste. Encore, toujours. Je persiste. T'es fière de toi Hermione ?! Je pleure maintenant et tu sais à quel point j'ai horreur de ça, tu le sais mieux que personne, je suis née dans une famille où je suis la seule fille. J'ai toujours voulu être forte ! Pleura Ginevra Weasley.

- Gi… Gin… Ginny…

- Oh mon dieu ! Hermione ! Ne bouge-pas ! Je vais... Je vais... Je vais chercher un Médicomage !"

La chaise tomba lorsque la jeune rousse se leva. Elle partit avec hâte dans le couloir et revint quelques brèves minutes plus tard avec la Médicomage de garde. Elle avait cet éclat d'espoir dans les yeux... Celui qu'elle n'arborait plus depuis que son amie avait été retrouvée, inconsciente, sur le champ de bataille. Mais ses yeux s'éteignirent rapidement à son retour dans la chambre. Hermione n'était déjà plus lucide.

.

_"Reviens ! Je suis perdue, aide-moi s'il te plait ! s'exclama Hermione._

_-Attrape-moi si tu peux ! C'est pas marrant si je me laisse faire !"_

_Hiii ! Hiii ! Haaa !_

_Toujours ce même rire. Ce rire enfantin qu'elle ne se rappelait pas lui avoir appartenu. Elle voulait y croire. Elle avait envie de se dire que c'était elle il y a quelques années mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait su identifier. Pourtant lorsqu'on observait la gamine... Un détail sautait aux yeux. Cette lueur. La lueur qui terrorise celui qui la croise. La lueur du mal, du diable, de la folie._

_"Allez ! Viens m'attraper ! Ne t'arrête pas maintenant, je vais m'ennuyer toute seule après ! Viens jouer avec moi !_

_- Où sommes-nous ? Je… je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Aide-moi !_

_- Non ! Débrouille-toi ! Tu veux pas jouer avec moi alors je t'aiderai pas !_

_- Cette voix… Je… Je connais cette voix... souffla Hermione en écarquillant les yeux sous le coup de la surprise."_

_Elle savait. Elle regarda ce visage qui ne changea pas mais où l'animosité et la haine transparaissaient._

_"C'est bien petite sotte tu as enfin compris. Te dire, tous ces mots, me dégoûte au plus haut point._

_- Non ! Tu n'es pas réel ! Je… on est dans mon rêve ! Tout ceci n'est pas vrai !_

_- Tu l'as dit, nous sommes dans ton rêve. Mais si je suis présente dans ce-dit rêve, c'est qu'il y a une raison, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Je ne sais pas… Vous êtes morte ! Je sais que vous êtes morte. On me l'a dit, je ne sais plus qui, mais je sais que quelqu'un m'a dit que vous étiez morte._

_-Et alors ? Je n'ai pas le droit de te rendre une petite visite ? Avoue que tu t'ennuierais si je n'étais pas près de toi... murmura l'enfant à l'oreille d'Hermione de sa douce voix tendre. J'espère au moins que tu te souviens de cette nuit, la nuit où nous nous sommes rencontrées. La nuit où j'aurais dû te tuer ! Je te jure, sang de bourbe, que ton heure va bientôt arriver. Et sache que Bellatrix Lestrange tient toujours ses promesses. Tu n'es pas morte lors de cette guerre mais je vais faire en sorte que tu le sois très bientôt. D'ici-là, repose-toi bien dans ton lit d'hôpital, profite de la vue depuis ta fenêtre... Elle est magnifique !"_

_Elle ne savait plus où elle en était... Comment cette femme pouvait-elle hanter ses chimères ? Comment pouvait-elle avoir l'apparence de l'innocence ? Pourquoi rêvait-elle d'elle ? Hermione ne savait plus... Elle voulait se réveiller pour faire face au monde réel et oublier ses songes. Oublier cette petite fille qui se disait être elle mais ne l'était pas. Oublier celle qui l'a visiblement conduite à un lit d'hôpital. Elle voulait retrouver ses amis et au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle le pouvait. Elle le désirait si fort ! Mais elle avait peur... Peur de quoi, au juste ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment. Peut-être de ce qu'elle y trouverait ou alors de ce qu'elle y verrait._

.

"Regardez ! Elle se réveille à nouveau !"

Dans une chambre de l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste, on attendait le retour d'une patiente depuis quatre mois déjà. La jeune Hermione Granger avait été retrouvée inconsciente dans une salle de classe, à Poudlard. Personne ne savait ce qui lui était arrivée car en quatre mois elle n'avait pas eu la moindre réaction... jusqu'à il y a quelques minutes.

"À... À boire... souffla difficilement la jeune femme.

- Tiens Hermione, lui dit alors son tristement célèbre ami, Harry Potter.

Elle ouvrit les yeux doucement pour attraper le verre qu'il lui tendait mais elle ne vit rien d'autre qu'une lumière blanche aveuglante. Elle referma aussitôt les yeux et sentit qu'il lui attrapait la main pour y mettre un gobelet en plastique. Elle s'empressa de le porter à ses lèvres.

- Merci à vous tous... Pas seulement pour l'eau mais pour être venus me voir. Je vous entendais, vous savez.

- Tu as dû entendre des choses assez embarrassante alors, rit Ginny.

- Peu importe. Ça me faisait beaucoup de bien de vous savoir près de moi.

- Hermione... Ouvre les yeux que nous puissions les voir, demanda doucement Ron. Nous avons attendu si longtemps que cela arrive...

- Non ! Je... je ne peux pas."

Elle avait compris contrairement à tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans la même pièce qu'elle ce qu'il lui arrivait. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait savoir, après tout. Elle tâta la couverture jusqu'à saisir une main. Elle tira dessus pour que son détenteur s'approche. Elle tendit la paume vers le haut et chercha un visage. Lorsqu'elle le trouva, elle le parcourut du bout des doigts. Cheveux courts, légère imperfection en forme d'éclair sur le front... Harry.

"Harry ! Je... je suis tellement désolée !

- Non Hermione. Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser mais à nous ! Nous nous étions promis de veiller les uns sur les autres et nous ne sommes pas parvenus à veiller sur toi... Tu avais besoin de nous !

-Vous n'y êtes pour rien. C'est entièrement ma faute. Si je n'avais pas suivi Bellatrix à l'intérieur du château rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Je savais ce que je faisais en combattant, j'ai fait mes choix et s'ils n'ont pas été bons, c'est de ma faute. N'en parlons plus... Y'a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre, ici, avec nous ?

- Oui Miss Granger. Je suis votre Médicomage, le Docteur Stolen, je vais devoir vous examiner maintenant que vous êtes réveillée. Si vous pouviez ouvrir les yeux, s'il vous plait. Je veux vérifier que tout va bien...

- Je ne peux vraiment pas.

- Comment ça Miss ? Vous ressentez une gêne ? Interrogea la Médicomage.

- Oui. Je pense que je suis aveugle."

.

.

Un silence pesant régnait dans la pièce. Personne n'osait parler. Et elle, elle était assise, dans un fauteuil roulant et elle attendait. Elle attendait patiemment on ne savait quoi alors que tous ses proches ne demandaient qu'à la voir faire un geste. Ils espéraient tous.

"Allez Pansy ! Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça, sans rien faire, à attendre. Bouge-toi bordel !

- Ferme-la ! somma-t-elle en levant les yeux vers l'impertinent qui lui parlait ainsi. Tu ne comprends pas... Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Ils ont faillis m'amputer la jambe Drago ! Tu comprends ou merde ? Je n'ai plus l'usage de cette putain de jambe !

- Ça, je le sais Pansy. Mais je me demande aussi si les sortilèges que tu as reçus ne t'ont pas atteinte psychologiquement également ! Tu as une chance de pouvoir remarcher et toi tu restes immobile, inerte... Comme si rien ne peut t'atteindre dans ta bulle. La Médicomage te propose d'entrer dans un programme de rééducation, Pansy. Vous ne serez qu'une poignée à y participer, c'est une chance que l'on t'offre. Tu pourras retrouver l'usage de ta jambe !

- Ça t'arrange bien en fait ! Tu vas enfin pouvoir te débarrasser de moi, je ne traînerai plus dans tes pattes à longueur de journée.

- Tu sais que c'est faux. Tu préfères rester dans ce fauteuil toute ta vie ou bien tu préfères remarcher seule sans l'aide de personne ni de quoi que ce soit ?

- Je... Laisse-moi seule pour le moment !"

Elle savait qu'il avait raison mais elle était trop orgueilleuse pour oser l'admettre. Elle savait que la meilleure chose à faire était de se faire transférer dans le service de rééducation mais elle avait peur. Pas peur de ce qu'elle y ferait mais peur de _qui_ elle y croiserait

.

.

"Ginny... Arrête de pleurer s'il te plait. Je sais que tu te sens mal pour ce qui s'est passé mais tu n'y es pour rien. Je n'aurais pas dû la suivre. J'aurais dû attendre quelqu'un pour y aller avec moi, la consola Hermione.

- Ecoutez miss Granger. Je me doute que ça ne dois pas être facile pour vous. Mais nous devons vous faire passer des examens maintenant, expliqua la médicomage.

- Je comprend, ne vous en faites pas."

Elle tourna la tête vers l'origine de la voix de sa Médicomage et, lentement, elle ouvrit les paupières, ne distinguant rien d'autre qu'une lumière blanche aveuglante, comme la première fois. Elle sourit timidement tout en papillonnant des paupières, ne sachant si ses camarades lui répondraient.

"Tu as toujours des yeux magnifiques Hermione, assura Ginny tout en la prenant dans ses bras comme pour la rassurer.

- Merci Ginny.

-Je vais vous demandez de sortir maintenant, indiqua la médicomage.

.

"Nous sommes seules Miss Granger, dit alors le Docteur Stolen.

- Bien. Vous savez, je vous entendais me parler quand vous veniez me voir.

- Oh... Et bien j'espère que je n'ai rien dit de trop gênant, je ne me souviens pas tellement. Vous souvenez-vous du sortilège que vous avez reçu ? De la formule prononcer ?

- Non. Je me souviens que j'ai suivi Bellatrix Lestrange à l'intérieur du château, dans une salle de classe... puis plus rien.

- D'accord, vous savez que vous avez eu beaucoup de chance ? Nous avons réussi à vous traiter assez rapidement. Dans le cas contraire le sortilège vous aurait paralysé petit à petit jusqu'à la mort.

- Merci d'avoir fait tout votre possible pour me soigner. Est-ce que j'ai une chance de voir à nouveau un jour ?

- Pour être franche avec vous Miss, je n'en sais rien. Nous n'avions même pas détecté votre état de cécité alors que cela est possible avec la technologie actuelle. C'est étrange...

- D'accord.

- Est-ce que vous avez des questions à me poser ?

-Non.

- C'est tout ce que cela vous fait ? Pardonnez-moi de ma franchise mais si j'étais à votre place, j'essaierais de savoir comment je vais faire pour aller mieux, pour me déplacer...

- Mais vous n'êtes pas à ma place ! Je sais que c'est idiot mais j'aurais préféré mourir plutôt que de ne plus voir ! Vous comprenez. J'aurais préféré la mort. Je ne vais rien tenter pour aller mieux si cela ne me permet pas de recouvrir la vue. Je ne veux pas être à nouveau différente, pas après cette guerre... Retourner dehors m'est impossible dans l'état actuel.

- Et vos amis ? Vous pensez à vos amis ? Ils ont veillé sur vous, ils veulent vous voir rebondir !

- Je ne veux plus les voir. Pas alors que je suis comme ça. Je ne veux pas de leur pitié. Oui, c'est ça, j'ai besoin de tout sauf de leur pitié ! Et je peux vous assurer qu'ils en ont à revendre. Moi aussi, d'ailleurs, j'ai souvent pitié des gens. Mais c'est si difficile à recevoir de la part des autres...

- Ecoutez, j'ai quelque chose à vous proposer. Nous venons d'ouvrir un nouveau service. Un service de Rééducation. Je vous propose donc quand vous aurez l'autorisation de quitter cette chambre de le rejoindre. Vous vous habituerez à remarcher, vous apprendrez différents sortilèges pour vous aider dans votre vie de tous les jours. Peu de personnes vont intégrer ce service vous serez donc bien entourer et loin de vos amis... Et nous irons à votre rythme. En même temps, nous chercherons un moyen pour que vous retrouviez la vue. Ce sera peut-être très facile de contrer le maléfice que vous avez reçu.

- J'ai toujours été une battante vous savez. Déjà à l'école je cherchais à être la meilleure en tout. J'accepte donc d'être aller en rééducation.

- Très bien Miss Granger. Je vais apporter les dossiers et les remplir avec vous. À moins que vous ne vouliez que vos amis...

- NON ! Je veux dire... Je ne préfère pas.

-D'accord. Je reviens avec une infirmière pour qu'elle vous examine."

La jeune fille entendit la porte se fermer et pu souffler. Elle sentit les larmes monter progressivement mais elle se refusait de pleurer. Elle voulait être forte. Elle voulait montrer qu'elle était capable de refaire surface et de s'en sortir. Elle sentit que la porte s'ouvrait lorsqu'un léger courant d'air lui parcouru l'échine.

"Miss Stolen ? C'est vous ?

- Non Hermione. C'est... c'est Ron.

- Qu'est-ce que tu désires ? S'écria-t-elle plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- Je voudrais m'excuser.

- Tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu tard pour ça ? À moins que ce ne soit pour soulager ta conscience ? Ils n'ont rien fait mais toi oui. Aujourd'hui, je suis dans un lit d'hôpital et j'aurais pu mourir cette fois-là.

- Je suis vraiment désolé Hermione ! Mais comprends-moi aussi. Je... je n'aurais pas dû. Nous n'aurions pas dû nous embrasser. Et...

- Tu as bien raison. Nous n'aurions pas dû. Remarque j'ai au moins compris que je ne t'aimais pas et qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre nous ! Rien !"

Elle céda et pleura. Les larmes coulèrent à flot, ne pouvant plus s'arrêter. Ou alors, elle voulait pas les tarir ? Elle ne savait pas.

"Sors d'ici Ron ! S'il te plait. S'il vous plaît... Partez tous."

Etait-ce bien elle qui avait dit ces mots ? Il lui semblait bien que oui. Elle entendit la porte se refermer et un poids s'installer au bord de son lit.

"C'est vous Miss Stolen ? Dites-moi que c'est vous !

- Oui c'est moi, rassura la sorcière. Je vous en prie Miss Granger. Nous allons être amenée à travailler très souvent ensemble, alors appelez-moi Lisa.

- Seulement si vous m'appelez Hermione et que vous acceptez le tutoiement, rigola-t-elle en séchant les dernières larmes.

- C'est d'accord Hermione. Je vais rapidement vérifier que tout va bien en procédant à un rapide examen. Autrement, j'ai avec moi le dossier de transfert, veux-tu que nous le remplissions tout de suite après ou préfères-tu te reposer avant?

- Je ne sais pas, on verra après. Je... j'aimerais que tu approches."

Sa demande pouvait paraître étrange mais elle s'en fichait. Elle avait besoin de pouvoir visualiser la personne à qui elle parlait. Elle tendit sa main et l'approcha du visage de Lisa. De longs cheveux, une bouche fine et un nez aquilin.

"De quelles couleurs sont tes yeux et tes cheveux ? demanda Hermione en reposant sa main.

- Mes yeux sont marrons, comme les tiens, et je suis blonde.

- Je l'aurais deviné !"

Elles rigolèrent toutes les deux et ce fut des larmes aux coins des yeux que Lisa s'occupa d'Hermione. La jeune médicomage voulait tout savoir de la vie d'Hermione avant la guerre. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé lors de sa scolarité à Poudlard, qui elle était... Elle semblait vraiment s'intéresser à sa patiente, et cela touchait la jeune fille.

"Oh tu sais, à part la petite miss je-sais-tous et première de la classe, je n'étais pas grand-chose, éxagéra Hermione.

- Tu devais bien avoir un passe-temps, une passion, non ?

- Mise à part la bibliothèque, je ne faisais pas rien d'autre. Bibliothèque, Grande Salle, salles de cours, ma Salle commune, mon dortoir. Voilà en quoi se résumaient mes journées. Et toi ? Tu étais à Poudlard avant de devenir Médicomage ? Il me semble avoir vu ton nom de famille quelque part... Serdaigle, non ?

- Non... C'était ma soeur jumelle qui était à Serdaigle. Moi j'ai été à Serpentard.

- Oh ! Je... d'accord. Une grosse chose qui nous sépare alors. J'étais une Gryffondor, rigola la jeune femme.

- C'est vrai qu'entre nos deux maisons, les relations ont toujours été très difficiles. Mais pas impossibles. Je suis sortie avec un garçon de Gryffondor quand j'étais à Poudlard. Nous avons tenu... Huuum... Deux semaines si je me souviens bien, plaisanta-t-elle à son tour.

- Et bien ce n'est pas à moi que ce genre de chose arriverait. C'est un peu comme si les garçons avaient peur de moi. Et puis tu sais, les nés-moldus ne faisaient pas l'unanimité.

- Avec la victoire de Harry, tout a changé tu sais. Nombreux sang-purs étaient contrôlés contre leur gré. Le véritasérum l'a prouvé. Mais des imbéciles, il y en aura toujours malheureusement.

- Je vois tout à fait ce que tu veux dire ! Pendant près de sept ans j'ai été contrainte à fréquenter des Serpentard bornés aux idéaux de Sang-purs quasiment impossibles à détacher. Alors je peux te dire que je commence à avoir l'habitude d'être traitée comme inférieure."

Elle soupira puis laissa reposer sa tête sur l'oreiller. Elle se sentait faible et rester éveillée l'épuisait. Elle était fatiguée par toutes les émotions qui la traversaient. Ses yeux tenaient absolument à se fermer, elle luttait à les garder ouverts... Elle sourit en se tournant vers Lisa. C'était un sourire d'excuse.

- Je suis désolée Lisa mais je pense que nous allons devoir remplir le dossier à un autre moment. Je me sens... si fatiguée. Je..."

Elle avait du mal à articuler, sa tête retombait sur le côté... Elle s'endormit. Vite et simplement. Lisa n'avait devant elle qu'un visage impassible ne laissant paraître aucun sentiment ni aucune souffrance.

"Dors ! Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien maintenant."

.

_"Non ! Lâchez-moi ! S'il vous plait, non !_

_- Tu ne penses que tes petits cris vont te permettre de te sortir d'ici ? Je te rappelle que nous sommes dans ton rêve... Et que j'y ai été invitée ! Oh, et il n'y a pas que moi visiblement... Tu m'as apporté d'autres âmes à torturer !_

_- Que... Harry, Ron, Ginny ? Mais... qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Je..._

_- Tais-toi ! Bellatrix ? Tu nous laisses nous amuser un petit peu avec elle ? Demanda Ginny avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon._

_- Mais... glapit Hermione. Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ?_

_- C'est de ta faute. Tout a toujours été de ta faute, maudite Sang-de-bourbe ! asséna Ron en se dressant devant elle, glissant un regard froid dans le sien._

_- Non, non ! Je n'y suis pour rien ! Je n'ai rien fait ! Je... arrêtez ! Arrêt..."_

_Et ils disparurent. Hermione était allongée sur le sol crasseux d'une ruelle. Une ruelle où personne ne la trouverait et ne pourrait l'aider. Il y avait tout de même un point positif à tout ça. Un point qui rendait ce rêve magique... Elle voyait. Tout est possible dans un rêve... Elle regarda à droite puis à gauche et un sursaut la fit s'éloigner. Un silhouette se détachait lentement du mur en face d'elle, sortant de l'ombre. Elle s'approchait. Impossible de savoir s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme. Mais elle savait que c'était un Mangemort. La marque était visible sur son avant-bras et le masque distinctif de tous ceux de son espèce cachait son visage. Elle avait peur, après tout, elle savait de quoi ils étaient capables et apparemment, elle ne contrôlait pas ses rêves. Il s'approcha encore plus d'elle jusqu'à s'agenouiller à ses côtés. Il lui releva la tête en lui tenant le menton. Son coeur rata un battement. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait faire._

_"Laissez-moi... S'il vous plait, implora-t-elle._

_- Et après ça ose dire que c'est courageux. Pitoyable ! Mets-toi à terre, à mes pieds. Tu m'insultes en te redressant tant. Les êtres de ton espèce devraient être enfermés et nous servir d'attraction."_

_Il la gifla, l'attrapa par le cou et la força à se relever avant de la plaquer fortement contre le mur le plus proche et de s'approcher de son oreille pour y susurrer :_

_"C'est de ta faute. Tout ceci tu l'as voulu puisque que nous sommes dans ton propre rêve. Tu aimes souffrir c'est pour ça que je suis là. Sinon à quoi bon m'avoir fait venir. Tu sais au fond de toi que tu peux tout arrêter. Mais pour ça, il faut le vouloir. Si tu veux arrêter, tu peux arrêter. Ce n'est qu'une question de volonté. Et tu n'en as pas. Tu es faible."_

_Il approcha son visage plus près du sien. Elle devina qu'il fixait ses prunelles chocolat sous son masque. Il posa sa main sur sa cuisse. Le regard affolé de la jeune femme le transperça alors de toute part._

_"Nous ne sommes pas dans mon rêve. Tout ceci ne m'appartient pas. Vous m'entendez ! Tout ceci ne m'appartient pas ! Nous ne sommes pas dans mon rêve !" Tenta-t-elle de se convaincre._

.

"Hermione ?! Hermione ! Réveille-toi !

- Je... Lisa, c'est toi ?

- Oui Hermione, c'est moi. Je suis à ta gauche. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu hurles de cette façon ? J'ai eu très peur pour toi !

- Mes rêves... Je ne contrôle pas mes rêves. C'est comme si quelqu'un en tirait les ficelles à ma place. J'ai l'impression que tout ce qui s'y passe m'arrive ou... va m'arriver vraiment. Mais Bellatrix est bien morte, n'est-ce pas ? Elle est morte ?

- Bellatrix ? Oui, oui Hermione ! Elle a été tuée par Molly Weasley à ce que tes amis m'ont raconté, du moins. Je me renseignerai pour vérifier, si tu veux.

- C'est elle que je vois dans la plupart de mes rêves. Il y avait aussi Harry, Ron et Ginny. Ils m'accusaient d'être responsable, ils affirmaient que tout était de ma faute et que je n'étais qu'une sang-de-bourbe. Puis ils ont disparu et un autre Mangemort est arrivé, caché par un masque. Il m'a agressée. J'avais l'impression que tout était réel, pleura-t-elle.

- Calme-toi Hermione. Je vais en parler aux infirmières et à mes supérieurs pour qu'on arrive à savoir ce qu'il t'arrive. Mais reste calme. Je t'apporte une potion de sommeil sans rêve immédiatement. Nous en parlerons demain, d'accord ?"

Hermione hocha la tête et se recoucha. Elle avait peur de se rendormir et lutta un long moment pour se tenir éveiller. Mais lorsque plus tard elle s'endormit, la potion fit effet et l'emporta dans un sommeil profond. Et sans cauchemars.

* * *

_Voilà donc le chapitre 1. Je ne m'attarderais pas sur les détails. Juste, j'attend vos avis pour pouvoir m'améliorer et continuer en sachant que ça vous plait. Bon on est qu'au chapitre 1 mais bon, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que les lecteurs en pensent !_

**Jenifael09**** _:_** Ma première revieeeeeew ! Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise... Où ça va ? Mmmmh.. Ca, je ne dirais rien !

**Monalisa :** Bon d'accord la suite à un petit peu tardé mais j'ai une excuse ! Mon ordi à lâché ! J'espère bien que l'histoire va te plaire ! Namého !


End file.
